The present disclosure generally relates to semiconductor structures, and particularly to suspended semiconductor nanowires, and methods of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor nanowires are employed to form various semiconductor devices such as field effect transistors. Methods for forming semiconductor nanowires as known in the art require use of a semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrate, which is more expensive than a bulk semiconductor substrate. Further, types of semiconductor nanowires that can be formed by methods known in the art are limited by the availability of an SOI substrate including the desired material for the semiconductor nanowires within the top semiconductor layer of the SOI substrate.